


solar eclipse

by en passant (corinthian)



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen, Major character death - Freeform, fate/extra au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corinthian/pseuds/en%20passant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>128 participants fight to the death for a miracle, but is it really worth it? It looks like they're fated to battle to the death, again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	solar eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> When will my self-indulgence end? Probably never. Fate/Extra is one of my favorite Fate/spin-offs and why not re-arrange it a bit for this scenario? CCC may have been kinder for Karna, in the end.
> 
> Told in small snapshots.

  
The first time the brothers meet, it's by accident. The third week of the Holy Grail War, and over half the participants were already gone and dead.

Haruka Mitsuzuri, a third year, already has the reputation of being a bruiser. In the world _before_ the Holy Grail War everyone thought of her as a delinquent. She wears a black jacket over her school uniform, carries her bag like a nailbat and doesn't mince words with anyone not worth her time.

And, without thinking, she brushes by Lilith Harwey, who by all means shouldn't even be in the Holy Grail War. (In the _before_ Lilith was just a transfer student. Maybe she was distantly related to Leo Harwey? Did anyone really know?) When the truth had been revealed of course everyone knew. The world as it was had the Harweys at the top, but not every Harwey would be there, of course. Lilith was a forgotten Harwey child, it was as easy as that.

The tension in the air is more than a taunt bowstring — it becomes an arrow, sizzling and sparking instantaneously.

"Archer." But her warning goes unheeded. And even though Servant skills are banned outside of the arena, the arrow makes a scorch march across the school hallway.

"Not yet — we're not — supposed to fight yet!" Lilith Harwey backs up and very quickly disappears from sight as her Servant manifests before her, protective.

"My apologies, Master. There are some things that are so detestable that I can't hold back my desire to erase them." Archer, however, does not show himself.

"Yeah, yeah, I got that. But we've got a schedule, you know? These chumps probably aren't on it until later." Haruka grins, hands on her hips. "Easy pickings, anyway." The comment is directed at Lilith, but its her Servant that speaks on her behalf in response.

"Underhanded tactics and surprise attacks only reflect poorly on you. You can do better than that." Somehow, it comes off as being admonishing. Archer must have tensed, because even though Haruka laughs she looks to the side and sharply asks him to hold back, again.

"Yeah? Well, you've just given us a big advantage. They must call this destiny or something."

"Lancer..." Lilith finally speaks. "Let's go."

"Destiny will be settled here." Archer agrees with his master, though it goes unheard.

* * *

"So, spill." She has to ask, once they're back in their room. Archer, for once, looks vaguely troubled. Or at least as troubled as Haruka's ever seen him. His brow is furrowed and he wrings his hands. Just once, but it's enough to betray his unease.

"I didn't think I'd ever see his face again."

"When you put it like that way, I can do some guess work. It's not like I didn't have to use a catalyst to call you up specifically or anything."

"If you've guessed his identity then it's a matter we should put at rest. Discussing him doesn't serve any purpose. I'll say that, as a cautionary statement."

"Warning me not to poke around in your personal biz? Yeah, I know. You're private. But if you do that again I'll have to use one of these seals and I think that'd sour our relationship, Arjuna."

"You always wear power well, Master. But I also won't be pushed around."

But it's a matter they can leave at rest. They're compatible spirits like that. Haruka has her own goals and Arjuna his. It's more of a mercenary relationship than either would admit to, in the end.

* * *

"... that was someone pretty important, huh." Lilith asks, as soon as they are in private.

"Speaking softly and hiding will only make you an easier target." Lancer responds. But then adds on, "Yes. Arjuna, the blessed hero." There's no malice in that naming, only an old fondness that hasn't retained its true meaning, over time.

"... your brother." Because, like Haruka, Lilith had known exactly who she was summoning.

Nothing changes on Karna's face, but his answer says everything. "The other side to my destiny."

"We might have to fight them." It unnerves her, because she knows the history.

"Nothing will stop me from supporting your pursuit of your wish."

Like everything he says, it's a promise and yet somehow another burden on the listener. He still hasn't quite figured out the best way to communicate with others, but it seems to be enough because her face lights up.

"We'll do it together, Karna."

* * *

And then, of course, the last time Karna sees Arjuna is on the battlefield. The elevator ride is uncomfortable, down into the arena. And, because it's in her personality, Haruka takes the opportunity to harass Lilith to fill the tension after the brothers speak. (Arjuna. There's nothing left to be said, I'll be taking your head for a second time. Ah, is that so.)

"What's your wish for?" She asks Lilith.

"I... I've always been a forgotten child. I just want to be happy. Is that so wrong?"

"Yeah, one person's happiness doesn't mean jack compared to the world. Sorry, kiddo, but you're way too stupid for this Grail War."

And that was when Haruka makes an enemy of Karna, but it doesn't much matter, in the end. The brothers are mostly evenly matched, as they had been in life, but the difference is their masters. Lilith, who carries her own burden for happiness but is too unsure of herself and too easily frightened against Haruka who had already decided to make an enemy of the world if that made creating a better future.

Selfish wishes only go so far.

Arjuna senses the upper hand, and feels that black desire swell up in his chest again. A fight for the death, a glorious battlefield, a place where there isn't anything but the sound of weapons, blood, solitude in conflict. He looses arrow after arrow, wanting to be lost in the action. But he doesn't lose his reason, of course and if anything, restrained himself even more.

And Karna, because he's always known these thing of things, simply accepts the attacks while mounting his own counter. It seems unfair, but once again the Hero of Charity is put at a disadvantage. 

It should have been easier, though. For Arjuna to stand from afar and shoot arrows at Karna, but instead they become locked in bitter combat. Arjuna's bow braced against Karna's spear. And, it should have been a fair fight then. Strength leveraged against strength.

(And the knife, which is normally used to cut bowstring, to trim arrows, small and handy and always within reach —)

Arjuna draws the knife and without any flourish slides it up between Karna's ribs. Red blood immediately pours out and stains his gloves and splashes onto his clothes. Perhaps, he would have done something else but the barrier slides between them. The fight is over, because one of the Servants has been defeated.

"... Archer." His master says, but she doesn't say anything else, for once.

Arjuna's hands shake and he presses one to the digital barrier. The blood on his glove won't even leave a print, he knows that to be true. There won't be any bodies left, either. Just data deleted from the system, as if they never were.

"Karna." He says, hoping his words will go unnoticed.

But Karna has bad taste and poor timing, as always.

"Congratulations on your win. Even if it hasn't fulfilled you." Is the response. And then, the words that Arjuna didn't want to hear: "This time, may neither of us have regrets."

"Of course I don't have any." Arjuna says. Even as he strips his gloves off and tosses them to the ground, needing to get the cooling, drying blood away from his skin. "We've only settled something for the second time. What a waste."

"Take care." Karna says, and then attends to his master. (She won't stop crying, before she disappears.) "I've done all I can, now there's only the future."

"You made my wish come true." She lies to him. 

(Everyone always seems to be lying to him.)

"Hey kid." Haruka finally speaks up, because Arjuna has withdrawn. Because Karna is fading even faster and soon, so will Lilith. "I'll take a look at the Harwey stuff too, when I rule the world." It's as placating as she ever gets.

It probably should end less abruptly. Parting words should be exchanged. But Arjuna turns his back on them and there's nothing more to be said.

* * *

The last time Arjuna thinks of Karna is on the battlefield. A Servant in red who wields a sword and her mousey, forgettable master. And yet...

"The right for existence, huh..." Haruka says, laughs. "Selfish, but it seems, just enough."

Arjuna would agree, but his mind takes him elsewhere. Away from the body (is it really, even, that) that's decaying, being deleted and degraded. He thinks about the sun, and the warmth on his face, and one last thing to say...


End file.
